


Über Charlotte

by orjustkukki



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Charlotte ist der dritte Hauptcharakter, M/M, Poetry, Slam Poetry, ich mag sie nicht, niemand mag sie, oder sowas in die Richtung, sad johann, schiller kann betrunken noch sehr gut reden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki
Summary: Charlotte war mal für dich, was für einen Süchtigen die erste Line nach zwei Tagen ist.Charlotte war mal für dich das 24. Kalendertürchen.Charlotte war mal für dich, was du für mich bist.Goethe/Schiller - Schoethe - modern!AU mit Johann als Dozent und Friedrich als Student (more to come)





	Über Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin nicht neu in dem Fandom, aber das Schreiben ist neu, also hier: Viel Spaß.
> 
> cw: mention of suicide attempt

 

 

Als Friedrich auf die Bühne ging, bemerkte er erst, wie betrunken er war, denn nach den wenigen Stufen, wurde ihm bereits schwindelig und er musste sich am Mikrophon festhalten. Ein Lachen ertönte und er wusste einfach, dass es Johann war. Einen wütenden Blick in die Ecke werfend, in der dieser saß, richtete er sich auf und räusperte sich.  
Mit der Sekunde, mit der er zu sprechen begann, wurde es ruhig, weil Friedrich sogar betrunken eine Art zu reden hatte, die beeindruckte, bannte und fühlen ließ.  
Er kannte den Text nicht auswendig und musste ablesen. Allerdings hatte er ihn nach dem Schreiben gestern auch nicht nochmal überarbeitet, was die Worte roh und die Aussage vielleicht zu scharf wirken ließ.   
„Das is’n Text über jemanden, der ich nicht bin und nicht sein kann. Über Charlotte.“  
  
  
_Charlotte war mal für dich, was für einen Süchtigen die erste Line nach zwei Tagen ist._  
 _Charlotte war mal für dich das 24. Kalendertürchen._  
 _Charlotte war mal für dich, was du für mich bist._  
 _Du hast sie gebracht, du hast dich gefreut, wenn sie da war und sie war das allergrößte._  
 _Charlotte war mal für dich_  
 _Charlotte war mal_  
 _Charlotte war_  
 _War, weil irgendwas passiert ist, über das du schweigst und eigentlich schweigst du auch über Charlotte, aber du hast ihren Namen noch überall an dir._  
 _Metaphorisch den Chat noch oben angepinnt und metaphorisch steht ihre Kaffeetasse noch immer ganz hinten im Küchenschrank, weil du sie einfach nicht wegwerfen kannst._  
 _Vielleicht ist Charlotte auch noch und sie ist dir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich gegen diesen Geist ankommen könnte._  
 _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich nur anstelle und mir Dinge einbilde, die gar nicht da sind, aber mir kommt Charlotte real vor, mir kommt die Angst nicht gut genug zu sein real vor – ein Monster, dass man vielleicht eher kennt, als den Namen einer Frau, die irgendwann mal war und nicht mehr weggeht._  
 _Und, weil ich irgendwo zwischen Schwärmen und Liebe und den eigenen Abgründen balanciere, den Strick schon im den Hals und unter mir Ablehnung und Distanz, muss ich jetzt darüber reden, dass kein Elefant in der Ecke steht, aber eine Frau namens Charlotte._  
 _Muss darüber reden, weil sie war und ich bin und ich nicht sein will, weil sie es nicht mehr ist._  
 _Ich kann ziemlich viel sein, aber kein Vergangenheitsgeist und vielleicht sollte ich das auch nicht._  
 _Weil ich mir wünsche, dass du mich ansiehst wie mich und nicht mit der Dunkelheit in den Nordseeaugen, die keine Sommersonnenblütenträume, sondern nur den kalten Grund des Ozeans kennen._  
 _Weil ich geküsst werden will, damit die Welt weniger scheiße ist und nicht, damit die Deiche noch stabiler werden, die dein Meer von meinem Festland trennen._  
 _\- vielleicht sollten die Deiche brechen und wir mal über Charlotte reden._  
  
  
„Vielen Dank.“  
Stille und, als jemand zu klatschen begann, wusste er, dass es nicht Johann war. Er verbeugte sich leicht und verließ unter Applaus die Bühne. Der nächste Teilnehmer folgte von der anderen Seite, ein Uhrwerk der gesprochenen Kunst, blieb stehen und begann seinen Text vorzutragen. Friedrich schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis er ganz hinten rechts angekommen war und sich gegenüber seines Freundes setzte.  
„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst“, sagte er.  
„Dann erfüll deinen Bildungsauftrag und erklär es mir.“  
„Du musst, bei Gott, nicht alles wissen.“ Wieder war es ruhig, zumindest in ihrer kleinen Welt, während um sie herum getuschelt wurde, Gläser klirrten und der Sprecher sich durch seinen Text stotterte.  
Johann sprach zuerst, aber auch erst, nachdem er seinen Wein ausgetrunken hatte. Riesling, weil das der teuerste Wein war – es gab sonst nur Weinschorle – und der Ältere definitiv nur teuren Wein trank und es sich auch noch leisten konnte.  
„In meinem dritten Jahr als Dozent war Charlotte meine Freundin. Eine Literaturstudentin im zweiten Semester und vermutlich die schönste Frau aller Zeiten. Als es rauskam hat sie Schluss gemacht und Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, für die ‚unschön‘ ein zu freundliches Wort wäre. Sagen wir es so; ich hatte davor immer Schlaftablette im Haus und seitdem nie wieder.“  
„Du meinst …“  
„Ja. Und darum spreche ich nicht über sie.“ Er drehte das Weinglas in seinen Händen und sah ihn dann ernst an. Friedrich fühlte sich miserabel. Er war verdammt unsensible gewesen.  
Das „Tut mir leid“ kam zwei Minuten Schweigen zu spät und ging beinahe unter im Höflichkeitsapplaus, der spärlich gegen sie schwappte. Johann lächelte trotzdem, wenn auch gezwungen und Friedrich tastete nach seiner Hand, auch wenn es nicht wirklich half. Zumindest nicht dem Älteren.  
„Du kannst nichts dafür, aber vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht sollten wir mehr reden und einen halben Meter weiter nach vorne schauen.“  
Auf Friedrichs Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, er konnte praktisch nichts dagegen machen.  
„Sagtest du gerade, dass ich recht habe?“  
„Schiller“, meinte Johann mahnend, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das zu 15% echt war.  
Ein Anfang.

 

 


End file.
